<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When I Watch the World Burn by waywardlesbian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447125">When I Watch the World Burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardlesbian/pseuds/waywardlesbian'>waywardlesbian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Baz is angsty, Canon-typical thoughts about death, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Simon is clueless, Some Fluff, The Mage (Simon Snow) is an Asshole, Watford Eighth Year, lots of fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardlesbian/pseuds/waywardlesbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mage is scheming, the war’s beginning, and Simon Snow… is worried about Baz? Fires, kisses and a questionable plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When I Watch the World Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time i’ve ever tried to write something more ~action driven~(those really aren’t even the right words for this) and I’m not sure how I feel about it… but I finally finished something so cheers! Please don’t judge it too harshly :) The title is lifted from Bastille’s “When I Watch the World Burn,” which is a very Baz song that I definitely recommend listening to!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>BAZ </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The worst part about this is that it always feels like the world is about to end. The Mage is constantly making thinly veiled threats against the Old Families at Coven meetings and raiding their homes. The Old Families are always preaching that we need to attack the Mage before he comes for us and hatching plans to go after his Heir. And so it goes, back and forth, endlessly, for as long as I can remember. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s not actually the worst part though. The worst part is that I fell for the Chosen One, the Mage’s Heir, my nemesis, and my roommate. Simon fucking Snow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be hard enough being roommates with the boy I was in love with if we weren’t also supposed to kill each other. As if I could kill the only boy I will ever love. Not that he has any qualms about killing me, I’m sure he’s waiting with bated breath for the moment he can rid the world of me. Even if he didn’t hate me, the expectations of the Families and of the Mage and an evitable war would’ve kept us from being friends and because of all of this, I’ve been on edge since the day we met. To be fair, his ridiculous golden curls and endless freckles would be enough to put me on edge, even without all the politics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can only hope that I’ll find some peace when he ends me one day, a day that seems to be looming ever closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My thoughts of war and death and bloody fucking freckles are interrupted by Snow bursting into our room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to leave!” he shouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my room too, Snow.” I snarl, completely unphased by his blustering, which has always been a regular part of our conversations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you need to get away from Watford!” He’s at my desk now, and I can see that he’s scared, not angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snow, what’s happening?” His eyes are darting between me and the door, as if he expects someone to bust down the door any moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the Mage,” his tone drops, “Please, he can’t know that I warned you, you need to get out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Warned me about what? I already know the Mage is an evil, tyrannical, power hungry arse.” Normally insulting the Mage would be enough to distract Snow from any other line of thought, but he seems focused on making me leave. He grabs my arm and starts tugging me away from my desk. “Let go, Snow. Just tell me what the fuck is going on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s coming for you! The Mage. He’s taking the kids from Old Families, even the first years, down to the Catacombs. His Men will be here for you any minute!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what purpose? There’s nothing down there!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ Baz, I don’t know! I doubt it’s to feed them cake and sing “God Save the Queen!” Please, go home, or not, I don’t care! Just don’t stay here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you care if I get taken?” I ask, finally letting him tug me out of my chair and towards the door. He practically pushes me down the first step. “Don’t you want me to be? Why go against your precious Mage?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow stops shoving me around at that, pausing a step behind me. “Normally I wouldn’t. But whatever he’s doing… It involves those kids. And that’s taking things too far.” I nod at that, because of course Snow would be noble enough to go against his mentor for the sake of righting a wrong, although I’m struggling a bit with wrapping my head around the fact that he’s doing it for my sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I decide I don’t have time to dissect that right now, and turn to run down the remaining stairs of Mummer’s, Snow on my heels. I stop at the bottom, and make to go out the door, but he grabs my arm once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just- be safe, Baz.” Snow stammers, breathing hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, so I can stay alive until you’re ready to run me through with your sword?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, I guess, I dunno-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s cut off by the sound of footsteps echoing down the hall to the left, and he mouths “Go!” as he turns towards the noise. He sprints down the hallway and I slip out the door on the right before taking off across the courtyard, towards the drawbridge. I think I manage to make it out without being seen by anyone, and I continue to run towards the Wavering Woods, hoping that the forest will provide a safe place while I make a plan to regroup with my family and deal with the Mage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I break through the treeline and continue to run, grateful for the little bit of time I’ve spent hunting in the woods as they’ve given me a decent idea of how to navigate them. After a few minutes I reach my destination, a copse of trees that create a crawl space hidden from sight. I drop to my knees and position myself in the hiding spot before digging my mobile out of my pocket. I’ve already missed five calls from Fiona, and I furiously tap the redial button, hoping that I’ve caught her before she’s done something drastic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck, Basil, why didn’t you pick up?” she shouts, answering on the first ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was getting out of Watford.” I reply cooly, trying to maintain my regular, chilled tone. “I heard the Mage was rounding up our people and decided I’d be more help to you if I was on the outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just tell me where you are so we can meet up with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Wavering Wood, near the lake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be there in half an hour.” She snaps and the line goes dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wait for twenty minutes before I begin to pick up the sounds of people walking through the bush. I briefly consider that Snow sold me out after all, and the Mage’s Men have come to collect me, but in another minute I hear Fiona shout for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming!” I call out, as Fiona has seemingly decided that discretion isn’t necessary. While I roll out of my hiding spot and walk towards Fiona’s voice, my thoughts stray once again to Snow and how likely it is that despite his moment of mercy, today will be the day that he ends me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SIMON</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the Pitch boy?” The Mage is red in the face, shouting at me and the Mage’s Men who had come to find Baz in Mummer’s. I’d run into them in the hallway, and explained that he wasn’t in our room. After I helped them search for Baz, to no luck thanks to me, they escorted me back to the Mage’s office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now I’m ignoring his ranting while trying very hard not to think about why I helped Baz. Regularly I’d say I’m pretty good at not thinking about things, but I can’t stop trying to figure out what the hell I was doing. It all happened so fast and I didn’t think about anything other than making sure he was safe. Wanting Baz to be safe is another thing I don’t really want to think about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simon, are you listening to me?” The Mage snaps me out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, what sir?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, the Old Families are on the way and we should be ready to meet them within the hour.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meet them to do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Negotiate new terms for the taxation and policing of Mages, among other things.” He seems irritated that I’m bothering to ask about this. I suppose normally I’d just do as he says, but this feels a lot different than his regular assignments that involve killing dangerous monsters or finding magickal artefacts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you needed to take their kids for that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just for a bit of assurance that things won’t escalate if they decide they don’t like my new initiatives.” He’s definitely annoyed that I’m questioning him, but I can’t let this slide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean it’s taking hostages so you can threaten them if the Families won’t do what you want them to.” The Mage is beginning to blur around the edges, and I can feel my magic starting to leak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Control your magic, Simon, you might need it later!” He snaps at me, as if that’s going to help me calm down. I’m fed up with this and I need to rein in my magic, so I decide to leave and find Penny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go too far, you need to be ready for when the Families come!” He shouts after me as I shove my way past his men and out of his office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I storm down the halls, not really trying to look for Penny at this point even though I should be, she’d want to know what’s going on and she might be able to help me relax, something I’m failing at on my own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can’t stop thinking. I haven’t questioned the Mage once, not in all the times he’s sent me on insane missions, even when they probably could have been handled much better by him or some other adult that can actually use their magic. Now I’ve gone directly against him by warning Baz, and I’ve challenged him to his face about how he’s handling the Old Families. I can’t help the feeling that he’s in the wrong and I’m not sure what to do about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m still leaking magic, my skin crawling with the excess power, when I literally run into Penny down the hall by the library. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nicks and Slicks Simon, you’re about to explode! What’s wrong?” She takes my arm and I pull her off the floor where I had knocked her flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Mage has taken all of the kids from the Old Families except Baz. He um, well he got away, and the Mage wants me to go with him while he talks to the Families because they’re apparently all coming here so he can negotiate new laws with them or something but-” She cuts off my rambling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s taken hostages?” She asks, frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, he said that it’s just assurance or something, but it feels off, like he’s actually going to do something really bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, Agatha has said that he’s been raiding houses, but I didn’t think he’d take it any further than that without a more serious threat!” She’s pacing now, and it’s certainly not taking the edge off of my overflowing magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should we do then?” I’m hopeful that Penny will have a plan, she always seems to come up with something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. I don’t know what his plan is so I can’t say how we should work against it. It seems like he’s expecting some kind of push back from the Families, if he’s taken their kids to try and keep them from acting up. But if he’s already got hostages, I’m not sure what he needs you for?” She stops pacing and turns to me. “We’d best go along with him to the meeting and be prepared for anything I guess. And please Simon, try to avoid going off?” She pleads with me, as if it's something I have any control over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sigh. “Yea, alright Pen, I’ll try.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m thinking about telling her about Baz, about begging her to explain to me why I would decide to help him, when a bird interrupts me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’ll be the Mage then,” Penny says, and I follow her as she walks off to meet him, dragging my feet as I worry about the possibility of a fight, about whose side I’ll fight on if I can’t be sure of the Mage anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BAZ</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiona catches me up as we walk back towards the edge of the Wood. Apparently the Mage demanded that at least one representative from every Magickal family come to Watford today for a mandatory “meeting”. The refusal of members from the Families was received with a notice stating that their children would be held at Watford indefinitely until every Magickal family complied. This move by the Mage inspired enough outrage that every member of the Families agreed to attend so that those against the Mage would have the greatest number possible in case of a fight breaking out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we really prepared for that though? He still has Snow, as well as the support of the Mage’s Men and a number of other families.” I ask Fiona, trying to hide the fear in my voice (I’d so hoped I would at least get to finish Watford before I allowed Snow to kill me). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re as ready as we can be, and that green arse doesn’t seem to be giving us much of a choice.” Fiona snarls, “He can’t hold students hostage, he can’t use children to threaten us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like he’s going to do anything to them, he’d grow tired of waiting this out quickly if we’d continued to hold out.” I argue, “Besides, a fight before the Chosen One has been taken out is unwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’ve reached the edge of the Wood, and I see the members of the Old Families gathered together a few feet away from us. Fiona grabs my arm, stopping me before we break out of the tree line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve told me how shit the Mageling is at magic repeatedly, Basil. One boy with a bunch of power he can’t use isn’t going to change the course of this fight.” She pauses. “And I’m telling you right now, before he can put you on the spot, that Malcolm fully expects you to be the one to take the Chosen One out. I couldn’t say why it matters to him, whether it's because of his pride or because he thinks it will preserve Natasha’s legacy somehow. But if you’re not up to it, you tell me and I’ll claim the job for myself.” Her concern is touching, but the thought of Simon having to go against Fiona with only his sword and his useless magic is frightening. She’d have him dealt with in a moment, unless he went off. And if he went off I’d lose Fiona, if not every other person in my family that’s here, knowing his inability to control himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. He’s mine.” I say, hoping she believes that I’m ready to take him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiona looks me up and down, and she must buy the act I’m putting up because she nods before turning to close the distance between us and the Families. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I spot my father immediately, speaking in a low voice to Daphne and a few other Grimms, including my uncle, Dev’s dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get this sorted out, once and for all.”,The way he says it makes it clear that today will begin the war with the Mage, regardless of what happens at the meeting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My father nods at me as he sees us approach, but before any more can be said, the Mage and his Men appear at the top of the hill that stands between this area of the Wood and Watford. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Families move into a defensive formation as the Mage walks closer, with my father and other Coven members from our side pushed to the front. Fiona pulls me up towards the front with her until we’re behind my father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for taking this meeting to discuss some initiatives I’d like to propose.” The Mage calls out, him and his men coming to a stop a few feet away from us. Snow and Bunce are at his side, and Snow keeps looking at me, although I’m doing my best to ignore him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, you made it very clear that this meeting was not optional.” My father answers back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m very sorry, Malcolm, although it wouldn’t have been necessary if you had all just agreed to come to begin with.” The Mage does not sound a bit apologetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get to the point then, Davy. What do you have to say that couldn’t have waited until the next Coven meeting? I notice that not all Coven members are in attendance, let alone a member from every Magickal family that you had requested.” He’s right I notice, after looking at the people behind the Mage. There appears to be no mages other than his Men, a demographic that certainly doesn’t represent every family outside of The Families. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Representatives from the missing families contacted me personally, and have already been informed of and have agreed to my proposals, which are outlined in these pages.” The Mage states. One of his Men steps forward with a stack of papers that he hands to my father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He skims them before scoffing, handing the pages to other members of the Families. “You can’t expect us to agree to this level of taxation. And I refuse to grant you or any of your faux army men access to my home, Merlin knows you’ve already tried. None of these supposed initiatives are acceptable.” My father looks enraged, and the others around him begin to mutter angrily amongst themselves as they finish reading the pages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mage smiles. “I’m sure you remain aware of the current situation Malcolm. All of your children are quite comfortable at the moment, but I fear the likelihood of that changing grows the longer we stay out here.” He shrugs, as if threatening children is of no consequence to him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While I’m still refusing to look at Snow, I can’t help but notice his mouth gaping open at the Mage, as if in complete disbelief of him. Clearly Snow hoped that the Mage wouldn’t continue to use the students he’d collected against us, as if the Mage wouldn’t be ruthless enough to do exactly that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surely there’s room for negotiations at least.” My father calls out to the Mage, although he’s immediately met by shouts of anger from the mages surrounding him. “Patience.” he whispers, and the others quiet down, although they still look upset. For no reason of course, as I’m positive that my father has already made a plan that will allow for the beginning of the war that these people are so clearly thirsting for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possibly,” The Mage answers, still looking amused, “I’d be happy to listen to suggestions, although I can’t guarantee that there will be any changes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. We'll need some time to discuss the changes we’d like to suggest.” Malcolm answers graciously, obviously playing a game. It’s so obvious that I’m sure the Mage can see it too, even if he doesn’t fully understand the purpose. I suppose that my father is hoping the Mage won’t realize that The Families are planning to begin the inevitable fight today, hoping that we can retain some element of surprise, although I wouldn’t count on it. The Mage is paranoid and more likely than not to assume an attack, even if it were out of the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have an hour.” He calls back. “We’ll wait here. Please don’t wander too far though, I’d hate to have to use my insurance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My father nods, and turns to lead a retreat back into the Wavering Woods. We continue until the Mage and his army are out of sight, although I slip one last glance over my shoulder to see that Snow has turned on the Mage and is gesturing wildly. I’m sure I’ll be able to smell his magic within minutes of their conversation, he’s clearly quite worked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the plan?” Someone shouts as we file into a small clearing and the group comes to a stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We fight. “ My father states simply. “The Mage’s outrageous demands and his use of our children as hostages has gone beyond what we can be expected to abide by. Surely no other mages would agree that he had any right to hold our children hostage, regardless of politics.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hear hear!” Fiona shouts, and the other mages nod their agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A plan for the attack is made. Most of the mages will travel to the other side of the Woods to come out behind the group of the Mage’s Men in the hopes that they’ll be taken by surprise. A small number of us will stay here and attempt to lure the Mage and his men into the Wood so they’ll be less likely to notice the attack from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The numbers seem to be fairly even, and if we manage to surprise them, it seems like we have a decent chance of winning this, or at least we would if it wasn’t for the chance that Snow could go off and decimate all of us in seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll deal with the Chosen One, won’t you Basil?” Fiona says, and I’m reminded of our earlier conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. He won’t be an issue.” I say, and my father pats my shoulder, obviously in approval of my willingness to take Snow on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll stay with the group here then.” He suggests and I nod before pausing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually Father, a group isn’t necessary. I have enough magic that I can cause a distraction and take on Snow. You might as well take the extra people for the group that’s attacking the Mage and his men. I’ll be able to handle Snow on my own and he’ll be sure to keep the rest from getting involved with me. He won’t allow anyone else to take me on, I’m sure he’s as eager as I am to settle this once and for all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s perfect, if you’re sure Basil.” My father replies, and I’m absolutey sure, as fucking tragic as it is. I know that the boy I’ve been in love with for years would prevent others from killing me so he could get the satisfaction of doing it. I’m grateful that everyone else is leaving so I have a few moments to myself in the forest to deal with that realization before I meet my end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others begin to move out, my father grasping my shoulder again before he leaves. “I’ll see you when you’ve done your duty, Basil,” he says, and I can almost pretend that I see pride in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fionas pulls me into a hug. “Be careful, boyo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” I say before stepping out of the hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorts. “As if any of those pathetic mages have a chance against me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I manage to pull together a smirk at that, and she grins back before turning to catch up with the rest of the group who have begun to move towards the other side of the Wood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m left by myself, waiting for the signal to raise a distraction and draw Snow into the fight that will end my life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SIMON</b>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as The Families turn back into the forest, I’m shouting at the Mage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just threaten their kids!” Penny is holding on to my shoulder, I think she’s trying to calm me down but it’s past that now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter Simon, they’re not going to give in even with my advantage. It’s come to a fight now and we have to be prepared.” The Mage is getting worked up too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t have to be a fight, sir! Just let the kids go, you can bring all of this up again at the next Coven meeting, when it can be solved without a war!” I’m pleading now, I’d always known this fight was coming but I want more time. I thought I’d get to finish this year, I thought I wouldn’t have to kill Baz until after Watford was over and the idea of being here without him is honestly completely unimaginable. I refuse to think about it right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too late, we need to eliminate as many of them as we can before they can launch an attack.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, we can’t attack them before they’ve even done anything, that’s wrong!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong is going against my reforms! I’ve given them endless chances to submit, but they’ve made their choice! Now’s the time, their children aren’t involved and won’t be caught in the crossfire. They’re all adults, they made their decision and I’m making mine!” He shouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My magic is crawling across my skin. “What about Baz, he isn’t an adult!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can deal with that Pitch boy however you see fit. But-” He’s cut off by Premal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, it looks like they’re moving through the Wood to the other side of the school, the only person missing from the group is the kid, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mage pauses. “Take the Mage’s Men to wait by the school and watch for where they come out of the trees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Premal nods and rushes off towards the rest of the Mage’s Men. The Mage turns back to me and Penny. He points at her. “You, go back to the school, we don’t need any children here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Simon, let’s go.” She pulls my arm, and I start to follow her back to the grounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not you Simon, obviously. Just the girl.” The Mage isn’t even looking at us, he’s staring off at the woods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But sir-” The Mage cuts Penny off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave now or you’ll be expelled.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny turns to me and whispers. “I’ll be back once he’s distracted, don’t forget what I said, Si. Please don’t go off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try, Pen.” She pulls me into a hug before running back towards the school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dramatics of children,” The Mage rolls his eyes. “Come along, Simon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m at war with myself. I’ve never questioned the Mage, ever, no matter how insane the things he was asking me to do were, but I feel like I can’t help him with whatever he has planned for this attack. He’s obviously completely unaware of my uncertainty though, as he continues to mutter to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is it, my chance to burn down the old and start fresh, to finally finish my reforms and make this the best era of Magickal history yet. How, how, how…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir?” I try to interrupt him, but he raises a hand to silence me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got it. Simon, wait for me here. We’ll need you to help with anyone who makes it out of the forest, this should go through the trees quickly enough to get to everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, just tell me-” I want to get an explanation out of him, so I know what’s happening even if I don’t know if I’d help him or go against him, but the Mage is gone. He’s running off to the edge of the forest and I’m left standing alone, feeling confused and lost. I’m not sure at all what I should do and I feel like I’m on the verge of a melt down when I see something move over top of the trees.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Baz. I’m not sure how, but he’s floating over the trees, not far from where the Mage disappeared into the Wood. I wonder why he was left behind, what plot he’s a part of and what his role is. As I watch him float back down into the trees, I decide that I need to check on him. Then I remember the Mage’s order to wait here and hesitate. Should I really still follow the Mage’s orders? What if Baz is about to do something really bad? What if he’s in danger? I shake my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Him being in danger can’t matter, it can’t because I’m going to have to kill him today. But it could wait, I could stay here and wait for the Mage like I’m supposed to and put off our fight for just a bit longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before I can decide, the “boom” of an explosion shakes the ground and a giant plume of smoke erupts from the forest, only feet away from where Baz was, from where the Mage went into the Wood. The trees by the smoke are immediately swallowed in flames, and the fire grows as it engulfs the trees around it. Was it the Mage, or was it Baz that started the fire? The Mage was muttering about burning something down, but Baz can summon fire, I’m sure the Mage didn’t mean it literally, he would never hurt Watford like that and besides, Baz is evil, he’s a vampire, which means-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, he’s flammable!” I’m shouting at no one before I sprint off into the Wavering Woods, towards the fire and towards Baz. Whether he started the fire or not, it’s getting out of control fast and him going up in a blaze is not the way that this is supposed to end. It’s not the way that we’re supposed to end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BAZ</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I wanted a chance to use “</span>
  <b>On Love’s Light Wings</b>
  <span>” at least once before I died, because I thought using that advanced of a spell might make my mother proud of my magic, and because I would get proof that my love is real, that it exists, even if no one else will ever know about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it provided the perfect distraction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could see the Mage sprinting into the Wood, a ways away from me, although I doubt he saw me. The only person who must’ve seen me was Snow, and I figured that since I’d been charged with dealing with him, it didn’t matter that no one else was around to notice me. No one else would care enough about seeing me to come into the Wood anyways. Only Snow, who hates me so much that he’ll neglect the war in order to finish me off, would chase after me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I touch back down and wait for him to come charging through the trees, sure that I’ll hear his footsteps any moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead I hear a shout, and the ground shakes with an explosion somewhere off to my left, nowhere near Snow. The scent of smoke infiltrates my senses, so acrid that my eyes water. I blink away the moisture and look up to see pillars of smoke disappearing into the sky. In moments the smoke is replaced by flames licking their way up tree tops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously the fire was started with magic. Snow would never be able to do magic like this, it would require too much control. It must be the Mage. Does he really think any of us would be pathetic enough to get caught in a forest fire?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A judgement that I regret when I see how quickly the fire is bearing down on me, racing from tree to tree. I turn to run, but something stops me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This fire is an opportunity that I didn’t think I’d get. A chance to die naturally, or at least quickly, as a single spark will turn me to ash in moments. I could avoid an emotionally crushing confrontation with Snow, and it would give me an excuse for my failure to kill him. And I’d finally get to be warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My only regret is not having that final moment with Snow, that I’ll miss my chance to kiss him with my last breath, however unrealistic that dream was. I’m sure he saw the fire and ran the other way, and I decide that it's for the best. As long as he’s safe, I can die peacefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the issue settled, I lay down and surrender myself to the approaching flames. I close my eyes, hoping that I’ll go up so quickly that I won’t even feel the fire touch me. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SIMON</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I crash through the trees, calling for Baz. The smoke is already so thick, and its getting difficult to breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I finally find Baz when I trip over him, sending me sprawling across the ground. He looks like a corpse, as he’s already so pale, and he isn’t moving, even in response to the curses I let out while falling. I crawl over to him and shake his shoulders, calling his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baz, please wake up, Baz, come on, you’re okay, I know you’re okay.” I don’t even know what I’m saying, I just need for him to be okay. After a moment, his eyes finally flutter open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was quick.” Baz whispers,“I didn’t even feel myself die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baz, you’re not dead! Come on, stand up, we need to go!” Now that I know he’s okay, I realize how badly we need to get out of here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no hurry, Snow. I’ve got an eternity here. Although I didn’t think I’d get to see you in Hell.” He reaches towards my face, and I’m too shocked to move back. His finger tips are like ice despite the fire blazing its way towards us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baz, we need to leave! Come on!” I take his hand off my face and start pulling him away from the fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my afterlife, Snow. I’ll take my time if I please. Just let me enjoy this.” He takes his hand from mine and places it on my shoulder, holding me in place. He must be using his vampire strength because I can’t pull myself out of his grip. He brings his other hand up to my face and pushes my curls off my forehead. His eyes are mesmerizing and I’m getting drawn into him even as I can feel the heat of the flames intensify. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy what, Baz?” His closeness is making me breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowns. “You, obviously.” I’m too worried about the fire to think about what he could mean by that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Baz! We need to go. Please.” I’m begging now, feeling the fear sink in as I tear my eyes from him to watch the fire race closer. It’ll be on us in a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a weird afterlife. I’m happy you’re here though, I couldn’t stand an eternity without you Simon,” He whispers, stroking my cheek. I need to snap him out of this, I need him to move or we’ll both die because I know I can’t leave without him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the flames blazing around us, I press my mouth to his. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>BAZ</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I never thought that I’d get to kiss Simon Snow after I died. And I never could have dreamed that it would feel so real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s moving his chin and pressing into me and it’s absolutely perfect. I’m sighing into his mouth and thinking that I should have died ages ago if this is what it would be like. After a few moments, he pulls back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before I can put myself back together he’s yanking me to my feet and pulling me after him as he turns and sprints back through the trees. I’m too dazed to do anything but let myself be pulled along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry, Baz, keep going!” He calls out to me, and I’m still too dumbstruck to argue. The fire is catching up to us, and he stops to push me in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snow, what-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re flammable! You can’t get hit with a spark, Baz!” He’s right, although I can’t fathom why he would care. I lead the sprint now, but the thick smoke is making it hard to breathe, and I’m gasping for air while trying to run. My eyes are blurred with the smoke and I can barely see where I’m stumbling when we finally burst out of the trees.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow passes me, still holding my hand, and starts running up the hill. I’m following until he trips and goes flying, pulling me along with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I land on top of him, both of us breathing hard. He looks up at me, his eyes full of worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Baz, are you alright? Why wouldn’t you leave? What were you talking about, about dying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I quickly roll off of him and stand, looking around us. The fire is still blazing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley, Snow, now’s not the time, we need to put out that fire! Use your magic, do something!” I’m running through spells in my head, but I know I don’t have enough magic to tame a fire this big. It’s spread through the entire Wood, and I start to worry that my father and Fiona didn’t make it out in time. I push that thought away, I need to focus on getting this put out first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t! You know I can’t control it!” He’s on his feet, ripping his hands through his curls. I can feel his magic jumping off of his skin, can see the air around him going hazy. I just want to help him relax. I reach for his arm, ready to soothe him. My hand touches his wrist and suddenly it feels like I’ve been dropped down a well, one filled to the brim with magic ready for me to use. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, Snow? Is this? It’s so much.” I’m gasping, unable to wrap my head around the power coursing through me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cast something, Baz, hurry.” He urges me, and I feel another push of magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>It’s raining cats and dogs!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” I cast, and an enormous amount of water appears in the sky, dropping onto the fire and immediately extinguishing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow and I stand there, me gripping his wrist, watching as the last wisps of smoke curl up into the sky. He steps back, letting my hand fall, and I feel myself being pulled out of the bottomless well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I take a moment and let the fact that I’m alive and just casted a spell large enough to put out massive magickal fire sink in. I’m trying to understand that somehow I currently exist in a reality where Snow kissed me before rescuing me from a blazing inferno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now he’s looking at me with genuine worry and I’m worried too because his shirt is full of burn holes, and he’s wheezing from the smoke inhalation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What just happened?” He whispers, and I wish I had an explanation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I just used your magic.” I answer back, unable to hide the awe in my voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks confused. “I didn’t think that was possible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t.” I answer back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not sure what else to say, and while I’d really like to just kiss him again, I know I can’t possibly do that. I’m saved from having to decide what to do when Bunce appears at the top of the hill, calling out for Snow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simon! Nicks and Slicks, are you okay?” She’s beside us in a second, pulling at Snow to look for injuries. He coughs and she looks to the forest. “What happened to the fire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at me, and I shake my head. I don’t want to explain this to Bunce, at least not yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I did, I guess?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you go off?” She asks, the worry clear in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He answers firmly, at least he can answer that honestly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, nicely done. Look at you, covered in burns and your poor lungs, you could see the fire from all over Watford, they were just starting to make a plan for putting it out but I guess that’s not needed any more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were just starting to plan now? Were they just going to let the whole castle burn down? What was more important than-” Snow is cut off by his own cough, and I feel my own lungs burn in sympathy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Simon, We’ll get you to the infirmary, but you have to see this first!” He gives me a confused look before letting himself get tugged along behind Bunce. I follow, although I’m worried about what we’re running towards, and how The Families will react to me and Snow still being very much alive and standing next to each other, at least if the people from the Families are still alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We get over the hill, and I can see a cluster of people standing in front of the gates. As we get closer, I see Mitali Bunce escort the Mage into the back of a car, his wand in her hand. His Men are looking lost as the Coven members group them together, and I can see Fiona and my father standing with the Families, untouched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” I’m starting to wonder if I did actually die, or if I’m in some kind of smoke-induced hallucination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I called my mom and told her about what happened. Apparently the Mage didn’t talk to any Coven members about this proposal. When I told her that he’d taken the kids from the Old Families and was using them to blackmail the Families into agreeing to his reforms, she rounded up the rest of the Coven members and brought them here to arrest him. She said they’ll have a trial and that they’re going to start gathering evidence right away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the Families?” Snow asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no fighting had started yet, other than the Mage apparently setting fire to the Wavering Wood in an attempt to flush them out, so they didn’t really do anything wrong. They stayed to help with the fire, although I guess they aren’t needed anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’d expect him to be mad about the Families “getting away with it” or something, but he just nods before asking another question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the kids, they’ve been let go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Bunce says, “They got them out of the Catacombs right away, it looked they were rigged with a magickal fire that could be set off with a spell. I think the Mage kind of lost it, his car is full of pages of insane scribbling with the weirdest symbols and archaic spells that my mom hadn’t heard of before, including the one for the fire he used in the Catacombs”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow goes to say something but falls into a massive coughing fit. Bunce places a hand on his shoulder, and I experience an intense jolt of jealousy. Despite whatever happened in that forest, I am not in a position where I get to comfort Snow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Simon, let’s get you to the infirmary.” Bunce begins tugging him back towards the castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Baz should come too,” He chokes out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That won’t be necessary, Snow, I’m quite alright.” I say, but my voice is raspy and as soon as I stop talking I break into a cough. When I’m done, Snow grabs my hand and pulls me along after him and Bunce. I quickly let go of his hand, as we’ll have to walk past my family to get to the infirmary and I still don’t know how I’m going to explain why Snow’s still alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiona and my father look relieved when they see me walk by. I give them a cool nod before continuing to follow behind Snow and Bunce, and while I catch some confusion from them, they don’t seem angry. Yet, at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We make it to the infirmary, and the nurse takes Snow and I to beds across from each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go make a salve for the burns, and a potion for your throats. Stay here, and please don’t destroy anything while I’m gone?” Obviously the nurse is very aware of Snow’s and mine history. Snow nods, then turns to Bunce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should you go talk to your mom again, get caught up? This’ll take a while and when it’s done I’ll want to hear more about what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunce looks surprised at being asked to leave. She glances between us before raising an eyebrow at me. I shrug in response, as I don’t understand it either. She looks back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, alright Simon. You have to fill me in on whatever this is too, though.” She says gesturing between us. She turns on her heel and strides out of the infirmary, leaving a blushing Snow in her wake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I lay back down on the bed, hoping that we can just lay here in silence because I can’t stand to hear him make excuses about why he kissed me. He lays down too, facing me and staring into my eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baz, are you really okay?” I roll over so I don’t have to look at his earnest, idiotic, beautiful face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do seem to be in one piece, Snow. I’d say I'm just fine.” I try to drag up my coldest voice, hoping he’ll take the hint and leave me alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continues, undeterred. “Did you really think you’d died?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the fire. I wouldn’t worry about anything I said because I was obviously in shock.” I’m desperately trying to cover for myself, although I’m sure I’m managing to come across as indifferent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So none of it meant anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SIMON</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I can’t believe I’m sitting in the infirmary and trying to quiz Baz Pitch on whether or not it mattered to him that we kissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was supposed to be a war, the big fight that we’ve been leading up to for years, and instead I’m thinking about asking my enemy if I could kiss him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I should be worrying about my mentor turning out to be an evil twat, or about what’ll happen now that the leader of our world is probably going to end up in magickal prison or something (is that a thing?), but all I can think about is the feel of my vampire roommate’s mouth and that if I do get to kiss him again I’d like to touch his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’d say that wanting to kiss Baz is the most improbable thing that happened today, except now I’m realizing that I’ve thought about it at least as much as I’ve thought about killing Baz, and I’m a lot happier at the thought of putting my tongue in his mouth than I am about running him through with my sword. And it explains a lot, like why I warned him about the Mage, and why I care so much about him being safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s such a cold, arrogant, arse though that I really can’t tell how he felt about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So none of it meant anything?” I ask, and I’m trying to sound cool but even I can hear the hurt in my voice. My voice breaks and I pretend it’s because of the smoke but I know it isn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of what, Snow?” I sit up, becoming angry that he won’t even acknowledge the obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kissed me.” That makes him sit up too. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed, and they’re so close together that his knees are almost touching mine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I recall correctly, you kissed me.” He sneers, but I think I’m starting to see a crack in his coldness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kissed me back, though.” I argue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I kick his shin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley Snow, what the fuck?” He kicks me back, trying to shout but his voice is still raspy with smoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t give me a straight answer!” I growl back, becoming more and more frustrated with his refusal to have a real discussion about this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what, Snow? You kissed me in the middle of a burning forest and then saved my life. That’s all part of an ordinary day in the life of the Chosen One! You were just playing the hero like you always do, why do we have to dissect that? It’s just a kiss, what’s the big fucking dea-!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I want to do it again!” I admit, cutting him off and stunning him into silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, he closes his mouth and sneers again. “No you don’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not sure what to do. Is that his rejection? Is he just being difficult? I decide to push a little more just in case I still have a chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do. Would you?” He looks up at me, and I can’t read his face. I reach out to touch his cheek, but he looks down again. I drop my hand, but he grabs it before I can take it back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure?” Baz sounds so vulnerable that it hurts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” I’ve never been so sure of anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets up and moves to stand between my legs, leaning towards me. I close my eyes and hold my breath as he drifts closer, slowly pressing his lips to mine. I let him set the pace for a few moments before I get impatient and take control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slip my fingers into his hair, finally, reaching up and pulling him down, pulling him closer so I have better access to his mouth. He gasps and twines his fingers into my curls, his other hand moving to cup my neck. I slip a hand under his shirt and feel across the lines of his hips before pressing into the small of his back, bringing him even closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only been seconds, or maybe hours, when the door bangs open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz leaps back, taking me with him as his fingers are still completely tangled up in my hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything as Baz disentangles himself and sits back on his bed. She brings the potions and salves over. “Drink those now and Simon, apply some salve to your burns at least twice a day. It shouldn’t take long to heal. You’ll wait here for another half an hour to make sure your throats are better, and then I’ll send you back to your dorms.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” I say before gulping back the awful drink. I hope she leaves as I can’t imagine sitting here with Baz for that long without getting to snog him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, after collecting our cups she announces, “I’ll be back in half an hour,” and disappears through the door again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m on Baz in a second. I push him back onto the bed, laying him down and swinging my knee over his hips. I kiss him until my mouth is sore, until we’re both breathless. After an eternity, he pushes me back and says, “She’ll be back soon, Snow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me Simon,” I whisper into his mouth, before moving to kiss along his jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never.” He gasps as I kiss under his ear, taking a moment to pull his ear lobe between my teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already did, earlier.” I remind him, continuing to kiss down his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls back at that. “When?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the forest? When you said you couldn’t handle the thought of an eternity without me?” He makes a choking noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said that.” He snaps, “And if I did, it was only because of the shock.” He’s trying to be cold, but I can tell that he’s just embarrassed, which is kind of sweet if you look past him being such an arse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a shame,” I whisper, placing a kiss on his forehead, “Because I was beginning to think I might feel the same.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His jaw drops, but before either of us can say anything else, the nurse comes barging back in. I can’t wait until we get back to Mummer’s where the only person who can interrupt us is Penny (I don’t know how I’m going to explain this to Penny). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse declares our throats healed and sends us off on our way. I grab Baz’s hand immediately and begin pulling him back to Mummer’s, but he stops me once we get to the exit into the courtyard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should go see if my family is okay.” He says, although he sounds reluctant to leave me. At least I hope he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I should find Penny.” I don’t really want to ruin this feeling I have right now with thoughts of the Mage and the fall out from whatever in Merlin’s name happened today, but I suppose I’ll have to hear about it at some time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably.” He says, and then pauses, looking into my eyes. “But we can, um.” I’ve never seen him look so unsure before. . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Baz?” I try to encourage him, smiling at him while squeezing his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles back, enough that I can see his teeth and the thought that I could make him smile leaves me almost as breathless as all the snogging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can meet up at Mummer’s after supper if you’d like?” He still seems a bit shy, but I grin at that before leaning in to kiss him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, alright then.” I say after pulling back, although the fact that I’m smiling like an idiot ruins any hope of coming across as casual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezes my hand one more time before letting go, and as I watch him go through the doors into the courtyard my face begins to hurt from all the smiling. Hopefully talking to Penny won’t take too long and then I can skip dinner and see him soon. I never thought I’d be skipping a meal to snog Baz, but I can’t deny that it’ll be worth it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>BAZ</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiona and my father were still hanging around the courtyard when I made it back outside, though it looked like everyone else had either left or were split off and talking to their children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They told me the same thing Bunce did. They got out of the forest before the fire had spread to where they were, and arrived in the courtyard minutes after Mitali Bunce and the missing Coven members. The Mage was arguing with the Coven and apparently was about to start casting spells when Mitali hit him with a binding spell and put him under arrest. The Mage’s Men were gathered up for questioning. The Old Families moved in and spoke with the Coven members, and everyone agreed that Mitali willl be taking over until they can hold elections at the next Coven meeting. No one is sure exactly what will happen with the Mage, but a trial will be planned at the Coven meeting as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what happened with you and the Chosen One?” Fiona asks, clearly wondering how Snow was still alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I decided on a lie while I walked over here. “I drew him into the forest like I was meant to, but the Mage had set fire to the Wavering Wood with a spell that affected me differently because of my… condition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both grimace at the reference to my vampirism, which I threw in specifically to make them too uncomfortable to ask any more questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Snow dragged me out of the fire because he’s apparently too good to fight someone when they’re incapacitated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father sneers. “How noble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiona nods though, “Probably for the best anyways, boyo. With the Mage hauled off, that boy won’t have any orders to follow. Just keep an eye on him in case he gets any of his own ideas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” I try to hide my relief at how smoothly this went. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you over break then, Basil.” Fiona pulls me into a hug before striding off to the gates. . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father goes to follow her, but pauses. “Basil?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My stomach drops. “Yes, Father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re safe. I look forward to seeing you over the holidays. And make sure you call your mother soon, her and Mordelia are dying to hear from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Father.” He nods then, and walks back to the front gate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m left alone, grateful that I survived talking to them without any accusations of failure or false loyalties. I check the time and see that dinner would normally be soon. I’m not sure if the headmaster being arrested would influence meal times, but I want to get back to Mummer’s before Snow. I decide to skip supper and drain a few rats instead, a plan which should still give me plenty of time to beat Snow back to our room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently I over estimated the amount of time Snow would take to eat. He’s sitting on his bed when I get up to our room after filling up on rats. He leaps up from his bed as soon as I shut the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your chat with your family?” He asks, and I can see him struggling to sound indifferent, although his jumping around gave a bit away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They wondered why you weren’t dead.” I try to match his casual tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So did Penny.” He says, stepping closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what did you tell her?” I ask, trying to remain cool even as he takes another step towards me, now only inches away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told her that you hadn’t done anything wrong, and that I thought maybe you weren’t plotting so much after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a shame that we both survived the day.” I whisper as he takes my hand, cupping my cheek with his other hand. “I suppose you’ll have to wait to kill me until another time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if I’d ever kill my boyfriend.” He says, and he states it so casually, as if it's such an obvious fact, that I’m left speechless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He notices my reaction. “I mean, that’s what we are, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I try to regain some composure.”What happened to being your mortal enemy?” I can’t see how he can go from planning on killing me one day to declaring me his boyfriend the next. I’ve loved him for years and it's enough to adjust to for me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, I just figured being happy boyfriends sounded like a lot more fun.” I try to smother the embarrassingly huge smile that threatens to take over my face at that, and Snow grins back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that sounds alright, Snow, if you insist.” He rolls his eyes as he brings his arms around my back, pulling me into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do insist. And I insist that you call me Simon. We’re boyfriends now so it only makes sense.” He’s trying to pull a serious face, but his smile keeps slipping through.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm I don’t think so.” I tease, and I go in to finally kiss him, bending down to press my mouth to his, but he pulls back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you call me Simon.” He whines, and I can’t help but sigh. There will be time for teasing, and all I want right now is to kiss my </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Simon, whatever you want.” He gives me a blinding smile before pulling me into a kiss, and as he pushes me up against my desk, I can’t help but think about being sat here just this morning and feeling like the end was inevitable, when really today has been nothing but a new beginning</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!! I'd love to hear what you think! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>